(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an apparatus for the heat treatment of lasted shoe uppers. The term "lasted shoe upper" where used herein is to be understood as referring to a shoe upper which has been lasted, and which is still on its last.
(2) Prior Art
Apparatus for the heat treatment of lasted shoe uppers is known, namely so-called heat setting apparatus. In this apparatus shoes on lasts are passed progressively through a tunnel and subjected to heat and moisture during such passage so that the shoe upper is caused to conform to the shape of the last and to retain such form in the finished shoe. Such an apparatus may comprise a treatment station, a conveyor belt and support and drive means for the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt and support may be provided with small apertures to facilitate the circulation of moisture and hot air through the apparatus.
In using such apparatus, generally the lasted shoe uppers are placed bottom down on the belt to be conveyed through the treatment station, that is to say, the shoe bottom rests on the surface of the belt. In other heat treatment operations, however, it may be desirable that the shoe bottom does not contact the belt, for example where adhesive in liquid form applied to the shoe bottom is to be activated or cured by the application of heat.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for use in the heat treatment of lasted shoe uppers wherein lasted shoe uppers, bottoms of which are coated with a liquid composition, may be progressively presented to a treatment station without bringing the coating into contact with any part of the apparatus.